Kyohei Takano
Kyohei Takano is one of the main male protagonist in the series. Kyohei is considered the most popular and physically attractive out of the four boys. Character Outline Kyohei is initially seen as selfish, blunt, and demanding and has no inclination to be gentle towards Sunako unless it will reduce rent. He has, nonetheless, proved he can be considerate to her when he tries. Among the male protagonists of the story, he is the one that best gets along with Sunako. Despite not being a hardcore fan of gory stuff, he has been seen to be able to enjoy horror movies with her, and, although Sunako often states she dislikes his company because it hurts her to be with such a radiant creature, "God's most beautiful creation" as she said; however, she lately seems to cope fine with his presence, no longer bothering her as it did in the beginning. Kyohei's unnaturally good looks resulted in a history of unfortunate experiences: he is unable to hold a job because he prone to being sexually harassed, even by men. He left his hometown because his family was unable to take the pressure of his fans constantly harassing and mobbing them. It is shown in the flashback chapter where we see how the four guys ended up living in the mansion with Auntie and that she later found him in a cardboard box with no place to go. To the surprise of Sunako, his parents are common-looking. His own mother encouraged this idea because she felt she was going insane, unable to lead a normal life with such an attractive son. She, however, is shown to have regretted it, but was still unable to tell that to Kyohei the last time they have met after months without seeing him. Because of these experiences, he is able to empathesize with Sunako best; he develops a solid relationship with her that strongly hints romantic feelings for her, though he is oblivious to this. He was fairly close to understanding it once, though. He protects her when she needs him to. However, his own unresolved feelings for her mean that he is unafraid to take advantage of her weaknesses or provoke her rage. Kyouhei enjoys fighting, and often he has displayed his strength. He also likes money and loves to eat, especially Sunako's cooking. Most of the time Kyohei forces Sunako to turn into a lady so that he will have free rent , but a lot of times he ends up playing with Sunako instead of teaching her how to become a lady. Auntie has come to think of him as Sunako's boyfriend. She has tested him by putting him in rather extreme situations with and without Sunako, often very awkward as well. She does not necessarily stated his approval of him yet but seems to have accepted him already. Personality Kyohei can be really selfish, messy, blunt, violent and demanding. But Despite these chatacteristics, He has a really nice side within him. Kyohei loves food a lot, in particular shrimps. Kyohei is also just strong enough to protect Sunako and to compete with her. Relationships Sunako Nakahara Main article:Kyohei and Sunako's Relationship Kyohei's relationship toward Sunako is kind of confusing, everyone is saying thag they both love each other but they just don't wanna admit it. At Chapter 136, Kyohei called Sunako as his "precious friend" which makes their relationship and everyone confused because it's obvious that Kyohei and Sunako has romantic affections for each other. Gallery The four boys.jpg Kyohei takanaga ranmaru yuki.jpg 532232- animepaper.net picture standard anime yamato nadeshiko shichi henge yamato nadeshiko shichi henge dvd 01 70701 eddious preview 6cb775aa large.jpg Kyohei.jpg Kyohei and sunako on last episode.jpg The wallflower.jpg Kyohei sparkle.jpg Kyohei and sunako fighting.png Category:Relationships Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters